Second Chances are scary things
by Dragonfire6693
Summary: DaddyKaka/SonNaru. Kakashi gets the chance to undo his biggest mistake. What will happen when Naruto is given what he always wanted the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairs: Daddy Kakashi/ Son Naruto. **

**No yaoi… ****Maybe later with different people.**

**This is a family fic.**

**I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.**

**Second Chances are scary things.**

Chapter One

Kakashi felt his blood rushing from his body. So this is how it ends uh? He gave everything he had in the fight with Pein but it just wasn't enough. At the very least Sasuke was fighting alongside Naruto not against him. He couldn't help but feel his guilt for his failures when it came to his students they overwhelmed him as he fell into darkness_. Naruto I'm so sorry_

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. Looking around he realized he wasn't in the hospital. Then where? No way was he in heaven… that just doesn't seem right. A tranquil airy laugh caught his attention. Turning quickly Kakashi saw the most beautiful woman he has ever saw. Standing. . well floating in front of him was a woman. A gorgeous woman. Her skin, long flowing hair, and eyes seemed to be shifting between the four colors of: green, brown, blue, and clear white.

The beautiful creature in front of him laughed again. "Now, now Hatake I knew you were a hentia but really." Kakashi sweet dropped. "Where am I?" The woman smiled sadly. "You are in the afterlife." Kakashi raised a sliver eyebrow. "Well kind of." Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "What do you mean?"

"Well you have a choice Kakashi." He didn't know what to think. Was he really at the hospital and all this was just a crazy drug induced dream? "No this is very real Copy-nin." She sighed. "Let me explain. The man you know as Pein will bring you back to life thanks to one Uzumaki Naruto." Their shared a smile over the young knucklehead. "So I'll be brought back to life then." She nodded. "But as I said you have a choice." Kakashi stared at the woman like she was crazy. "Um. . . I'd like to live thanks."

The woman rolled her eyes at him. "That's not what I meant." She flew at him in a speed even he the great Copy-nin could not follow. "What do you regret the most Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi swallowed his life flashed before his eyes. Every mistake. Every failed mission. Every dead comrade. But one stood out among the rest. _Naruto. _"Ah I see what you regret the most. And I must say I agree with you."

Suddenly angry Kakashi glared at the woman. "What the hell do you know of it?" The woman's glance never wavered. "I know everything. How you left that boy in nothing but a world filled with pain. You could not look passed your own lose to see the one remaining family member you had left being beaten and abused in ways that make me hate the human race." In her anger the woman's entire being became blindly red, her hair became a large flame.

She took a deep breath and her coloring went back to shifting. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked he had never before felt a killing intent like that. Even the Kybbi no Kistune was nothing compared to it.

She shrugged "I have many names. You would know me by Mother Nature." Kakashi's steel grey eye widen in shock. Was he just bitchy to Mother Nature herself? "Yes you were." Mother Nature smirked at him. "Look we don't have that much time. This is your choice. Be brought back to life at the moment of your death. Or be sent back to the past."

"What do you mean?" Mother Nature smiled at him sadly. "I can send you back to your younger self age of sixteen. Think of it You could change so much."

"Why sixteen?"

"I would send you back with your memories as they stand now including your charka levels, and abilities. Any younger than sixteen you would burn up your charka system in no time, you would be useless."

"I would be able to take Naruto in?"

"Yes, that's the main reason but not the only one. Naruto has a very special place in my heart. But then again Naruto has that effect on every one." She took a deep breath. "The end is coming Naruto as he is now is not strong enough to stop it."

"You said Pein has a change of heart?"

"Yes but Pein is nothing compared to what is coming. Did you ever wonder why Naruto?" Kakashi looked confused. "Minato-sensei picked his son." Mother Nature nodded. "Naruto's soul was given to him because of the Kybbi no Kistune. You see the fox demon is one of the oldest. It is the spiritual form of fire, hate, and war. Naruto's soul is so pure he can never be corrupted by the demon. Any other soul would have fallen long ago. Because of this Naruto can save us all if he had the correct training."

Kakashi didn't need any time to think about it. "I want you to send me back to my younger self." She smiled bright and blinding. "Beware Kakashi certain things must happen. Team seven must happen. The mission to wave must happen. And the chunnin exam must happen. Now remember taking Naruto in will change many things." Kakashi just nodded. He was so excited. He was getting the chance to fix his biggest regret. This time he won't abandon the only family he has left.

Kakashi opened his eyes with a start. Looking around at the bare walls and small single bed. It looks like the ANBU barracks. Jumping up Kakashi felt a wave of dizziness. Wow he's shorter than he is use to. He's going to have to train some to get use to that. He noticed he was still wearing his ANBU uniform. Um that sounds about right.

He walked to the single mirror hanging on his small bathroom door. And pulled his mask down his face. He saw his face staring back at him. Pale skin, straight nose, high cheek bones, full lips, and a strong jaw that kept him from crossings the line between handsome and pretty.

Okay so he was sixteen that means Naruto is around two. He glanced at the calendar on his wall. Naruto is two for the three months now. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the memory that brought him here.

Team Kakashi was on mission. Naruto got hit by a poison that made him ill till the nine-tail got it out of his system. In his fevered state Naruto let the amount of his true abuse be known. Who would burn a child! He was no still is so angry at himself. Not to mention the Third, Jiraya, and Tsunade. Why didn't the Third let him know what was happening. He would have taken Naruto in. Jiraya and Tsunade are his Godparents, why didn't they take Naruto?

Kakashi had to calm down. He reached into his back pocket for his beloved book, when he felt nothing. WHAT! He couldn't breath. Where is his book! Icha Icha where are you?

Kakashi froze and smacked himself in the head. He didn't start to read the brilliant novel series till he was nineteen. Oh man! He sighed filled with sorrow. Tears flowing down his face. Wait no one said I had to wait another three years to start reading the books now. Kakashi giggled his cheeks bright red. Ah Icha Icha, my beloved, I will be with you soon.

But first things first. Naruto. Pulling up his mask, throwing on his white porcelain ANBU mask and flying out the window towards the Hokage tower.

Kakashi perched himself outside the Hokage window looking out at Konoha, not really seeing the lush green foliage. Going through his memories of himself as a sixteen year old. Damn for some reason this was really making him feel old. He knew at this time Kakashi was still strict and unyielding. Barely talking to anyone. It wasn't till he was eighteen before he made his mask of aloofness. He knew Gai, Gemma, Asuma, and as always Anko, were in his life. "You can come in now."

The Third was surprised when he felt Kakashi just outside of his window. That was unusual for the young ANBU captain. He was normally so uptight. Not the type to just sit and relaxing against his window.

The Hokage watch in amusement as the normally straight laced Kakashi walked lazily into the room through the window wearing his ANBU uniform. "What can I do for you Hound?" Kakashi took off his mask, making the Hokage drop his pipe to the floor. "I'm not here as Hound. I'm here as Kakashi."

The Hokage sat up in his chair. Well this is going to be interesting that's for sure. "Very well Kakashi what can I do for you?" Kakashi took a sit across from the Hokage. "How is Naruto doing?" The Third took a deep breath and stared at the young man before him. Looking into his steel grey eye he could see more emotion there then he has seen since Minato died.

The Third sighed feeling his age. "Not well. The orphanage threw him out again." The aged Hokage was cut off with the killing intent coming off of the ANBU in front of him. "I want him." Kakashi simply stated.

The Hokage sat forward excitement pouring out of him. "That would be-"the Hokage frowned "The council won't allow anyone to adopt the boy." Kakashi nodded. "I thought as much. That's why I will make him my apprentice."

A huge smile broke across his aged face. Nodding he should have thought of that. It was an old law. A head of any clan can make an orphan their apprentice. For all intents and purposes the child becomes part of the clan. Joy filled him; he could get Naruto somewhere safe. The council will have a cow. But they can't do anything about it. True the Hatake clan is a clan of one, but it is one of the oldest. Yes this is perfect. "Absolutely. Kakashi you my boy are brilliant!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I'll need a day to clean out my old house before I can get Naruto. Is that enough time to get all the paper work done?"

"Yes it should be, Hatake Naruto sounds a little odd."

"No he'll be keeping his own name."

The Hokage frowned. "Well it's your choice but my I ask why?" Kakashi stood and shrugged he walked to the window. "It was his mother's name. He should kept that connection to her." With that Kakashi was gone, leaving the Hokage smiling like a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure about Kakashi's age. **

**Or when he gained what rank. **

**Soooo just go with it.**

_Italics are flashbacks._

Chapter Two

Kakashi looked around his new-old house. Whatever. Doesn't matter. He knew that his friends would put money on him never moving back here. And at the time they would have been right. However he had an extra fourteen years to come to grips with what his father had done.

Okay he should run to the kid store and buy some stuff for Naruto. Nodding he quickly took a shower to cleaning off ten years of dust and dirt sure makes one less than clean. Changing into his Jonin uniform. It would be weird to see an ANBU buying a crib. Wait is Naruto too old for a crib. Um..he'll just have to ask the lady at the store.

Kakashi made his way to the kid store. Right after he left the book store. Kakashi giggled as he took out his beloved book, and read it on his way. Kakashi was amused by the reaction from the citizens of Konoha. Seeing their Great Sharingan Kakashi reading what most would call porn. Fools! This is the best book in the world!

He never paid any attention to the reactions he got when he first started to read the book. But this time around he is going to enjoy it.

Kakashi put his book away as he entered the store. He wasn't a complete ero. Well not all the time. A young woman approached him. Her pretty face covered in a heavy blush. Kakashi sighed inwardly. Ah yes how could he have forgotten his fangirls. They only started to back off once they were older. Well all but Anko that girl never gives up. "May I help you Hatake-san?"

"Meh.. Yup. I need everything that a two year old boy would need. Now do I need a crib?" The young woman's eyes showed dollars signs. "No, a two year old doesn't need a crib." Kakashi nodded that's good his house was filled with guest rooms with beds. Good one less thing to worry about.

Kakashi lazily followed the woman around filling up his chart with a lot of books. He found out after Naruto's fever broke that no one taught him how to read. That is until Iruka realized what was going on and taught himself. Naruto was eight at the time.

It knocked Kakashi for a loop. Naruto is such a smart boy. All he needed was someone to help. And Kakashi wanted nothing more than to be that person.

He stopped to fill up on clothes. He brought some too small for a two year old. He knew Naruto would be under weight. He knows Naruto loves orange, but just the idea of him running around in that eye sore made his eye twitch. He grab white, blue, and black shirts with orange designs on them. Two pairs of reddish-orange pants, along with handful of blue, green, and black pants. One pair of child size ninja sandals. That's good enough, for now at least.

He moved onto beddings. Again he tried to limit the orange that would be invading his life very soon. Perfect he thought as he found a dark blue bedding with one large orange leaf symbol, with tiny orange kunai's on it.

Standing at the register Kakashi noticed a lonely looking stuffed animal that looked like a cross between a wolf and a dog. It had sky blue eyes, and it's fur was a light grey, with a orange collar around its neck. Kakashi's eye form a happy crescent as he threw the doll onto his large pile.

After paying Kakashi made three shadow clones. Two to set everything up at the house. And the other to go food shopping. He had somewhere he needed to be. Rushing off before the young woman could try and flirt with him again, he headed to the memorial stone.

Leaving the memorial stone after telling sensei and Obito all about what has been going on. He left towards the Hokage tower. It was only around ten. Normally he would have waited till noon before heading out but today was a special day.

Entering through the window he was not surprised that the council were there trying to stop it. What did surprise him was that the whole council including the other clan heads where there.

Kakashi slumped against the wall pulling out his book and listened to the free for all. It seemed that the Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Akimichi clans were all for the apprenticeship. Whereas the old council members, along with the Hyuga, and Uchiha were all against it. No surprise there, or how Danzo was being the loudest.

Turning the page in his book Kakashi had enough. He wanted to get Naruto home as soon as he could. "Meh…are the papers ready cause I would like to take Naruto home now." Kakashi smiled under his mask as no one but many of the clan heads seemed surprised by his percent. Not so mighty now uh Uchiha?

The Hokage smirked around his pipe. He noticed the young shinobi when he came in. he had to fight off a laugh when he noticed what Kakashi was reading. "Yes the paper work is ready all you have to do is sign here Hatake Kakashi."

Putting the book away Kakashi moved towards the desk. He has never been so excited or scared in his entire life. "NO!" Danzo roared. "I order you not to!" Kakashi didn't even pause as he signed the papers. "You forget yourself Danzo." Kakashi said as he finished signing and turned to face Danzo. Pure rage shooting out of his steel blue eyes. "You are part of the council. You advise the Hokage. You are not the Hokage. I only follow the orders of my Kage. Any shinobi that follows your orders are nothing but traitors."

The room filled with shocked silence. No one has ever spoken to Danzo like that before. No matter how much they wanted to. "Now see here you little-" Kakashi interrupted Danzo forcefully. "I don't care about what you have to say. As clan head I have a rite to an apprentice. And you have no say over it." Kakashi stepped closer his killer intent filling the room making more than one person in the room swallow.

Reminding them that this is not just any other shinobi. No this was the Copy ninja. The man made chunin by seven, jonin by nine, hell he was captain of ANBU black ops by eleven. Master of over a thousand jutsus. The man that took down a whole division of Rock-nin by himself. "And as Naruto's new clan head I have the rite by clan law to protect him in any way I deem fit." Kakashi snarled in a cold calm voice that had even Fugaku a bit nervous.

In the blink of the eye Kakashi's killer intent was gone. He slumped his shoulders and whipped out his book. "Meh… so where's the kid?"

Kakashi watched as Naruto slept. Cuddling deeper into his new bed, Naruto remind him of a fox in its nest. Kakashi sighed suddenly tried. He couldn't believe how small Naruto was. Even the smaller clothes he brought was huge on him. He was so scared of him, when Naruto first meet him.

_The walk down the corridor for some reason seemed so much longer than it normal was. Finally they reach one of the many guest rooms. Stepping in the Hokage joyfully called out to Naruto. Kakashi scanted the room the bed was empty. Crap! _

_ Before Kakashi could tear the tower apart. The Hokage bent down on the floor and looked under the bed. "Ah Naruto there you are. Come on out I want you to meet your new guardian." _

_ There was a rustling then a little chibi with brighter than the sun blond hair, hiding what Kakashi knew were crystal blue eyes came out. Naruto's white shirt and green shorts were hanging off of his too small form. Kakashi had to hold off his rage when he saw a few fading bruises. _

_ Naruto's small voice broke through Kakashi's anger. "Naw m're. pe'ple hu't." Naruto tried to hold back his tears. Monsters don't cry. "Oh Naruto not this time. This is Kakashi." Kakashi stepped out of the shadows to let the little chibi see him. Naruto hide behind the Hokage. Kakashi could see Naruto was trembling. "Naruto Kakashi will never hurt you." _

_ Naruto was still crying not believing what Jiji was saying. Old people always hurt him. Only Jiji was nice to him. _

_ Kakashi kneeled next to Naruto still being a good foot taller than him. "Naruto I promise I will do the best that I can to protect you." Naruto looked at the stranger through his bangs. The weird man smiled with his eye. "I got you a present." Naruto frowned. "B'd boyz d'nt get pewrents." _

_ Kakashi stiffened. "Well you get one." He pulled the stuff animal from his pack. Naruto's eyes widened. He reach his tiny little hand out to it but pulled back unsure of what to do. "Here you go Naruto." Kakashi handed the doll over. _

_ Naruto grabbed on to the toy "M'ne?" Kakashi's eye curved. "Yup yours." Holding the doll close Naruto never had a gift before. "W'at n'me?" Kakashi chuckled "You can name him whatever you want." He lightly flicked Naruto's nose causing the boy to giggle. Ah what a beautiful sound._

_ Picking Naruto up "I think it's time to go home now chibi." Naruto shyly held on to Kakashi's neck "Hom'?" Kakashi nodded. "Hey Naruto you ever travel the shinobi way." Kakashi felt a rush of joy rush through him when he saw the excitement shining in those blue eyes. _

_ Running across the roof tops Kakashi couldn't stop from laughing at Naruto's childlike shrieks of joy. _

_ As they reached the house Kakashi made Naruto bowl after bowl of ramen. Once the little blond chibi was done. "Okay nap time." Naruto looked at him with a pout. "Bu' I'm naw swee'y." _

_ Kakashi made a show of scratching his chin. "Well that's too bad because I was going to start your ninja training after your nap." Naruto gasped he jumped off the chair and jump up and down clapping his hands. "Naw I'll go swee' now." Kakashi chuckled as he help Naruto in his bright orange p.j's. Hey he knew Naruto would love them. And got him into his bed._

_ Naruto couldn't believe he got his own room. This weird guy is the coolest. He just hoped it would last._

Taking a deep breath Kakashi moved into his living room and dropped on the couch. Taking out his book he made a mental list of all the things Naruto needs to be taught. He sighed he knew the adult Naruto broke through his hard shell and became his friend. But he had the feeling that chibi Naruto was going to own his heart soon. Hell if he didn't already. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the cool reviews. Still kinda new to the whole writing fanfic thing.**

**I don't know if I'm gonna make any couples. If I do it won't be for a long time. Cuz Kakashi is a 30 year old in a 16 year body. So everyone he knows it a lot younger then him. He's a perv but not that big of a perv….well not it this fic. Yet. XD**

Chapter Three

While Naruto napped Kakashi went about setting up little areas in the house that would be for Naruto. First in the living room he set up a play pen. With most of the educational toys he grabbed at the store. Then in the kitchen he put the high chair. Looking around he nodded. Looks good. He snapped his fingers. He almost forgot.

He went about setting up a small child size desk in the living room right neck to one of the windows overlooking the back yard. Meh.. looks like he forgot to clean up the training area this morning. Oh well. He summoned four shadow clones. "Clean up the training area."

The clones groaned. They didn't like clean up any more than he did. Ah he loved having power over the clones. He giggled to himself as he began to make a kid friendly sandwich for Naruto. Thinking on it. He went back and made three more. Naruto had a bowless pit where his stomach should be.

It must be the Kyuubi. Makes sense. The demon must burn a lot of Naruto's natural chakra. "Kashi?" a small childish voice broke him out of his thoughts. Looking over he saw Naruto standing just outside his room rubbing his eyes. Kakashi smile slightly at the death grip he had on the stuffed doll. "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto smiled his foxy grin. "I'm d'ne nappie." Kakashi smile grew. "I can see that. Are you hungry?" Naruto nodded his chibi blond head. "Well I think it's a good idea that I made you some lunch uh?"

Naruto's ocean blue eyes glowed. As he ran towards Kakashi as fast as his chibi little legs could take him. Laughing outright Kakashi grabbed him and throw him in the air. Naruto chibi laugher joined Kakashi's "H'gher!" Naruto demanded with a big grin. Kakashi throw him in the air two more times before putting him in his high chair. "W's thiss?"

Kakashi put the sandwiches and orange juice in a blue sippy cup in front of him. "What's what Naruto?" Naruto used his chibi hand that was not hold the dog/wolf doll to hit the high chair "Thiss." Kakashi eye curved. "This is your chair."

Naruto's impossible blue eyes grew twice their size in absolute wonder. "M'ne?" Kakashi playfully messed up Naruto's golden locks "Yup all yours." Naruto giggled as he stuffed a whole half of one of the sandwiches in his mouth.

Kakashi tried to pull the dog/wolf out of Naruto's surprisingly strong grip. "Naw! R'men is 'ungry tow!" Kakashi blinked his steel grey eye owlishly at the Naruto. "You named him Ramen?" Naruto nodded forgetting his anger, he smiled. "R'men." Of course he name the doll 'Ramen'. The real surprise is why Kakashi was surprised by the name. He should have known.

Naruto then started to feed 'Ramen' one of the sandwiches. Kakashi knew he should stop him, but damn it all. It was dare he say it . . .cute. Kakashi almost shuttered.

A few hours later Kakashi sat on his light brown couch reading his Icha Icha novel. He glanced over at Naruto every once in a while. Naruto was sitting on a light blue blanket just next to his playpen playing with his writing blocks. He was spelling out words like 'dog', 'up', 'no', and of course 'ramen'. Naruto was like a sponge. He just soaked up everything Kakashi taught him.

He knew Naruto from his time was clever. The damn near brilliance of some of his battle plans, that he knew for a fact Naruto just thought up on the spot. Not to mention those famous pranks Naruto pulled. He smiled slightly under his blue mask. He can't wait for the pranks Naruto will think up now, that he has someone to teach him.. .and help. His smirk widened.

Ramen the dog/wolf doll was seated right next to Naruto. Apparently Ramen was in Naruto's little world helping him with his words.

Kakashi stiffened as he sensed people headed towards his door. He relaxed when he noticed it was Asuma and Genma. He expected them to come by. He thought they would have showed up a lot earlier then this. He shrugged, there was no way he was putting his book away for them.

Kakashi ignored the first knock and the second. Naruto looked up by the third. He giggled when Kakashi winked at him. Kashi was a weird guy, but he was the coolest.

Kakashi sighed as the two morons…he meant friends let themselves in. "Yo." Kakashi greeted them as the tripped over one of his traps that in their impatience missed. "You guys missed one." He pointed out, just to be an ass. Ah man it's good to be him.

A soft whimper grab his attention. Turning to Naruto. Naruto's ocean blue eyes filling with tears. He moved to the corner of the room. His eyes never leaving Asuma and Genma.

Without a second thought Kakashi was up and moving towards Naruto. "Naruto what's wrong?" He asked in a soft calming voice.

Naruto's wild eyes kept jumping from Kashi to the strangers. Tear's burring his vision. "Naw! 'ld pe'ple h'rt."

Kakashi closed his eyes and counted to ten. He needed to calm down. The pain Naruto has suffered at the hands of the villagers was enraging.

He kneeled down in front of the scared little chibi. "Naruto I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Naruto wide ocean blue eyes stared deep into Kakashi's steel grey eye. Naruto saw the truth there. "Pwomise?" Kakashi gentling wiped away Naruto's tears. "I promise." We Naruto's shy nod Kakashi scooped him up into a tight hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kakashi held onto Naruto. He wanted so badly to go out and find the ones that hurt his little chibi. That's right his! And Kakashi didn't even shudder too much at the possessive thought. Taking a deep breath to calm down. Still holding Naruto Kakashi made his way over to the two morons… he meant friends.

Kakashi rolled his steel colored eye at them. "You two can get up now you know." Asuma and Genma sweat dropped then jumped up. Kakashi glared at them as Naruto hide his cute little face in Kakashi's neck.

Asuma swallowed, he knew that glare. It was his only warning not to scare Naruto if he wanted to keep his head. Not that he would. "Hey Naru it's me Asuma. Remember?" He softly asked the scared little boy.

Naruto's golden hair shot up. He remembers the beard guy. He's always nice to him when he stayed at Jiji's. "Asie?" Naruto asked in his chibi voice.

Asuma grimaced at his nickname. Knowing the two other jack asses would never let him down. "Yup that's me kiddo." He was rewarded with a blinding smile. "H'llo." Asuma laughed "Hey kiddo."

Genma smiled at the small boy. "Hey Naruto, my name is Genma." Genma found himself looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Such an angelic little boy. How could anyone think this sweet kid is a monster. Genma mentally shook his head at the stupidity of the villagers. "I'm a friend of Asie" Genma smile widened as Asuma elbowed him in the ribs "and of Kakashi."

Naruto looked at Kashi to see if the weird stranger was telling the truth. Seeing Kashi's nod and eye smile. Naruto turned to Gen'a and smiled. "H'llo." Any friend of Kashi has to be cool right? Cause Kashi is the coolest. So if he thinks Gen'a was okay. Then okay.

[[[[[[]]]]]]

Kakashi sighed a happy little sigh as he watch Naruto play with the new toys Asuma and Genma brought over to welcome Naru into the Hatake clan. One was a stuff kunai, and the other was a coloring scroll. "This is a wonderful thing you're doing here Kakashi." Genma said as he chewed on his ever present needle.

Kakashi shrugged he didn't feel the need to explain himself. He whipped out his beloved Icha Icha. Asuma's face turned a deep shade of red when he noticed the orange book. Genma nearly choked on his senbon. Then he started to laugh his ass off.

Naruto not know what the weird guy was laughing about. Looked at the men and started to laugh with him. Hey looks like fun to him.

"Kakashi! What are you reading?" Asuma asked. "Oh man I want one, but the store own never sells it to me!" Genma whined at the same time.

Kakashi's grey eye brow raised as he watch his friends reaction to his true love of Icha Icha. Under his mask Kakashi's full lips formed a smirk. Meh, he really needs to pay more attention to people's reaction this time around if they're all going to be this funny. "Meh… It's a book Asie."


End file.
